Doug Can't Dig It
"Doug Can't Dig It" is the first part of the fifth episode of the first season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug is thrilled when Mrs. Wingo tells him that he'll be introducing a special performer for an upcoming school show. But when he finds out that the performer is actually his sister Judy, he worries that he'll be embarrassed in front of the entire school. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. It's me again, Doug. Sorry I didn't write yesterday. I was too busy having a nervous breakdown. It all started...yesterday morning. The next scene shows Doug eating his breakfast when Judy comes around dressed as a pirate and starts poking Doug's chest with a wooden sword, much to the latter's annoyance. Doug then states that he is glad Judy goes to a different school instead of his. Later, during class, Ms. Wingo announces that a school assembly is going to be introduced by Doug. Doug's imagination: Doug is on stage acting as the comedian. Doug's delight later becomes evanescent when he later finds out that Judy is going to perform there as well, much to his embarrassment. Main episode At the Honker Burger with Skeeter, Doug is in a state of embarrassment of his sister's imminent performance at the assembly. Doug's imagination: Judy is playing bongos at the assembly and starts acting dramatic. Later, she shows everyone a picture of Doug and Patti together. Everyone laughs as Doug slumps in embarrassment. Skeeter tries to convince Doug that it wouldn't be bad, but to no avail. Later, Judy comes by and orders her food while singing the opera, exacerbating Doug's embarrassment. Roger is also there and mocks Doug for having a preview of the show. Doug tries to stop his sister by getting on her good side and using psychology. So he goes up to her at an attempt to convince her otherwise, but Judy refuses to change her mind. So Skeeter gives Doug another idea, which is to prank call Judy by posing as "J.B. Hunkamocka" and convincing her to give up the show tomorrow. But Judy later catches on to Doug's trick. She tells Doug that he can't dig it and tomorrow, he'll thank her. Doug doesn't buy it and says that instead, he'll have a nervous breakdown. He then reminisces on when Judy performed at his dental hygiene play the last time when Doug was the toothbrush and Judy was the plaque and it ended in a disaster. On the day of the show, Doug prepares himself for the imminent embarrassment he would suffer. So he goes alone and takes a minute to think. He goes through the stage door and spots Judy with Ms. Wingo behind the curtains. Doug looks through the curtains to find the audience laughing already. Due to Doug's absence, Mr. Bone impatiently attempts to start the show without him. But Judy wants Doug to show up to introduce her to everyone. So Doug shows up just in time and introduces the audience to her. Judy performs her act in the auditorium, but Doug doesn't actually plan to sit with the audience to watch. After the show, Doug realizes that Judy's act got an encore, much to Doug's surprise. The other students run out of the auditorium in delight, and Roger even compliments Judy's act, adding that it got him out of taking the math test. Doug then ends up getting a picture with his sister. In the next scene, Doug is in his room writing his latest event in his journal when Judy, dressed as a bullfighter, emerges in, chasing Porkchop, who is dressed as a bull, around with a wooden sword, nearly infuriating Doug, who writes in his journal that Judy can be embarrassing. Characters *Doug Funnie *Judy Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Mrs. Wingo *Porkchop Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can